


Pizza For Paula

by GrumblinGut



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: Belly Kink, F/M, Lolicon, Stomach Growling, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumblinGut/pseuds/GrumblinGut
Summary: A year after Giygas' defeat, Ness and Paula have grown closer. They wouldn't describe themselves as boyfriend and girlfriend, but there's an undeniably close bond between the young psychics. And as their relationship has slowly gone beyond merely jut bein' friends, Paula's packed on the pounds thanks to Ness doting on her. And as they're waiting for pizza during a date in Burglin Park, he can't help but appreciate her plumped-up figure...
Relationships: Paula Jones/Ness
Kudos: 3





	Pizza For Paula

"Oh Ness, when's that pizza you ordered going to get here? I'm starving!"

Paula's stomach grumbled loudly for emphasis, and she clasped a hand to her potbelly before sighing impatiently. Not knowing what to say, Ness simply shrugged. Back on their adventure to defeat the alien horror known as Giygas a year ago, Ness, Paula, and their old friends Jeff and Poo often ordered from Mach Pizza. Their pies were delicious, but they were painfully slow to deliver despite what their name would indicate. And while Ness felt like a jerk for thinking this, Paula should have been aware of that more than anyone considering her widening waistline.

A petite blond girl when they first met, Paula had put on a considerable amount of weight since then. So many pizzas eaten during her travels gave her an addiction to the stuff, and her newfound love of pizza combined with the huge amount of money the chosen four saved up and Paula's relatively sedentary job at the Polestar Preschool resulted in her ballooning up. Most of her weight accumulated around the middle, giving her a gut that would put Pokey Minch's to shame, and her favorite pink dress fit so tightly around it that every roll of fat as well as the silhouette of her navel were visible through the fabric. In comparison, her thighs, arms, and face didn't have that much fat on them, but her limbs were still noticeably softer and her cheeks had grown adorably chubby and pinchable. In fact, if she wasn't so hungry and cranky, the prospect of pinching one of Paula's cheeks was mighty tempting to Ness...

"This is ridiculous! I shouldn't have to wait so long for a company that prides itself on speedy deliveries!" Paula ranted, her normally sweet demeanor smothered by hunger-induced irritation, "If they don't get my pizza here right now, I'll... I'll...!"

Paula's groan of frustration was punctuated by a lightning bolt striking dangerously close to her and Ness's picnic blanket: a result of her subconsciously firing off her PK Thunder ability. The boy flinched and swallowed nervously, regretting that he left his Franklin Badge in storage. He honestly contemplated ringing up the Escargot Express to see if they could drop it off, but thankfully, Paula was snapped out of her temperamental funk by a welcome sight.

"Hello, Mach Pizza delivery!" The mustached, formally-dressed delivery man announced as he sped across Burglin Park and approached the kids with two pizza boxes in hand. "Here are your pizza pies, s-WHOA!"

"Yes, FINALLY!" Paula exclaimed, salivating as she snatched the boxes out of the man's hands. She opened the top box, and rubbed her hands greedily at the sight of a large, steaming sausage pizza just waiting to be gobbled up, "I thought it would never get here!"

"Hey, kid! You can't eat that without payi-"

In a display of gluttony that impressed Ness and shocked the delivery man into silence, Paula grabbed the whole pizza, folded it in half, and took an enormous bite that caused her cheeks to bulge out like a chipmunk's. Moans of pleasure and loud smacking escaped her lips as she chewed before gulping the massive bite down.

"Mmm, delicious... thank you so much, mister!" said Paula before she tore into the pizza once more. Ness turned to the exasperated delivery man and shrugged sheepishly before digging around in his shorts pocket for his wallet.

"Sheesh. I've seen some gluttons in my day, but she takes the cake!" The man grumbled as Ness handed him a stack of dollar bills, which covered not only the cost of the food, but packed a generous tip for the unfortunate man. The delivery guy's expression softened when he noticed the tip's size, and he pocketed the money in considerably higher spirits. "Heh, thanks kid. Enjoy your pizza before she horks it all down!"

While the delivery man walked off, Ness merely sat patiently and watched his friend indulge. It was equal parts disgusting and adorable: Paula devoured the pizza with such gusto that she was splattering tomato sauce and bits of sausage all across her mouth and dress. And now that it was being packed full of food at a brisk pace, Paula's stomach could be heard churning and gurgling noisily as it got to work on the pizza. And while it wasn't super noticeable due to Paula already being considerably fat, the gradual widening of her tummy wasn't lost on Ness. A few passerby on their way to the outdoor market "tsk tsked" and shook their heads at the sight of Paula glutting herself, but Ness couldn't wipe the corny grin from his face. It was hard to explain, but he liked the sight of a pretty girl going to town on food like that. Maybe it was a feeling of accomplishment knowing that he was making a girl he liked really happy, or maybe there was something more to it, but Ness didn't dwell on the logistics any further.

Before he knew it, Paula had finished the pizza and was all the happier for it. With a happy little sigh, Paula wiped the food from her mouth with her arm, loosened the ribbon that wrapped tightly around her stuffed belly, and gave her gurgling stomach a pat before belting out a burp so raunchy and disgusting that it made Master Belch look inadequate. It was so loud it attracted the attention of everyone in Burglin Park: some adults like the local police and hippies gawked dumbfoundedly, while older men and women curled their upper lips in disgust. Resident criminal Everdred however merely grinned and flashed a thumbs up from the roof of his house. Paula took the whole thing in stride, and squeaked out a polite little "Excuse me!" before giggling and continuing to pat her distended middle.

"Ah... that feels so much better! Thanks again for the pizza, Ness. And... well, sorry for the bad attitude earlier. I just get so cranky when I'm hungry!"

Ness nodded in understanding while Paula turned her attention to the gurgling, doughy blob of a belly resting on her lap. With a shameful chuckle she gave her gut's soft flesh a squeeze and a jostle, causing it to jiggle hypnotically. "Ha ha... ah, I really should cut back on the pizza, you know. Just look at how big I've gotten! I'm probably the fattest kid in Twoson!"

Completely red in the face, a flustered Ness nodded in understanding. Paula had grown huge all right... and soft... and cuddly...

"You should hear the things the adults say when they think I'm not listening! I've been called a whale, a pig, a glutton... I know I could stand to lose some weight, but I can't help it! Pizza is just so delicious! The sweet sauce, the gooey cheese, the spiced meat toppings..." Paula licked the drool from her lips. "Why does pizza have to be so addicting?!”

And despite being stuffed after downing an entire pizza, Paula's stomach rumbled loudly for more. With a shameful sigh she rested her hands on her middle and patted her stomach.

"And my belly still growls even after stuffing myself... I'm so sorry Ness, but could you hand me that other box of pizza? Don't worry, I'll only eat half. You'll still have some left over!"

Seeing as how Ness usually only ate a few slices himself, he wasn't too eaten up over Paula's appetite. He handed over the box, and watched as Paula salivated over a slice of pepperoni she took from it.

"Thanks!"

Ness nodded and took a slice for himself. Together, the young heroes ate in silence as they enjoyed the hustle and bustle of city life, Paula's weight woes in the back of her mind for the time being...

**Author's Note:**

> This one's an old fic, and happens to be a lot shorter than others I've written. It was a little something I wrote for a random 4chan fat thread a while back, and since I was playing Earthbound for the first time back then, I decided to write about a fat, hungry Paula and Ness having some good old wholesome fun because I could. And they liked it! I still think it holds up, too.


End file.
